


Like They Do On The Discovery Channel

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Love is a many-splendored thing. (07/29/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Response to Sex in a Public Place challenge.  


* * *

"That is absolutely the most shameless display I've ever seen." Hoshi shook her head, more amused than actually disapproving.

"I never would have thought the 'ol dog had it in him. Look at 'em go!" Trip chimed in, almost cheering his friend on. He almost felt proud of the sly devil.

"Should we really be just standing here watching this? I mean, shouldn't we do something?" Malcolm asked, concerned. He knew it probably wasn't a big deal but was always on alert for possible trouble.

"Lighten up, man. They're just doing what comes naturally. Love is a many-splendored thing, right?" Travis was smiling, glad he didn't yet carry enough responsibility to have to worry about it himself.

"I suppose so. I'm just thinking about how well the ambassador will take it. There could be consequences..."

"Aw, quit your worryin'. They're just having a little bit of fun. No harm done." Trip, ever the optimist, was sure he was right. Besides, the damage, if there truly was any, was already done. Might as well let the couple finish enjoying themselves without getting all worked up about it.

"Except maybe for the mess they're leaving," Hoshi added.

"Sometimes I do feel sorry for the mess hall cleaning staff." Trip knew most of the crew was pretty good about cleaning up after themselves but eating was unavoidably a messy business from time to time. And this situation was above and beyond the call. He made a mental note to make sure those unlucky folks got some time off.

"Most of the time, I'm just happy not to be in their shoes." Travis remembered all too well the scut work he'd had to do on his parents' ship.

"Isn't it fascinating how well the two species have taken to each other so quickly? I would never have guessed they would be compatible. Amazing how well they respond so instinctively to each other. I can smell their hormones from here. Very strong," Phlox enthused, pleased as always at any opportunity to indulge his curiosity.

"I think that last is a little more information than we really needed, Doc." Trip's face took on a slightly green tinge.

"My apologies, Commander."

"S'alright. You're forgiven."

"I always knew he was kinda athletic, but I never realized he had so much stamina," Travis said with a with a touch of awe.

"This whole time we've been standing there, they haven't lost a lick of steam. Hell, they didn't even look up when we got here!" Trip was a bit impressed himself.

"Shouldn't we move some of the chairs out of their way?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes, the rascals are in enough trouble without doing themselves any injury. It's probably wiser than trying to seperate them at this point anyway. I don't fancy the thought of getting bitten." Malcolm stepped forward and carefully removed the offending furniture. "That ought to take care of it."

"What's going on? I thought everyone was here to have lunch. Porthos!? get away from the ambassador's pet right now!" Archer yelled. He loved his job overall, but some days it just didn't pay to get out of bed.


End file.
